Eiros Riverie
"Cherish the memories you yet retain." Eiros Riverie is one of the Leading Officers of La'Hansi's Expedition Team. He also owns a Medic Store in the capital. Personality Calm, calculative, and decisive, Eiros is a logical thinker who often reads too deeply into things and tries to put a reason behind everything and anything around him. Bold in nature, he is quite straightforward when talking to people, unafraid of voicing his personal opinions on matters regardless of what people may think of him, but still knowing when to bite his tongue when the situation calls for it. With a preference to stay neutral on most matters, he's more or less the unruffled 'Voice of Reasoning" kind of guy who prefers to solve things with rational discussions rather than using his fists (or in his case, magic). Nevertheless, he is undaunted by conflict and will not back down from a fight if it is completely unavoidable, though he'd rather just steer clear of them where he can. On the other hand if he finds a fight was sparked out of idiocity, he will not hesitate to walk away from it, even if it's someone he knows who's caught in the middle. Because he dislikes injuries, he has a tendency to feel the burning need to heal anyone or thing that looks hurt. Preferring to keep his true emotions to himself, Eiros is most often seen with a look of concentration on his face, though he acts rather pleasant when greeting people, especially his customers, and actually has a rather queer sense of humour. While he doesn't mind being socially interactive (contacts are important after all), he's wary of forming truly close relationships with people. In his eyes, everyone he meets is just an acquaintance, and those he calls his genuine friends are few and far in between. Flipside to that, he gets a little overwhelmed and embarrassed when people show worry over him, believing himself to be unworthy of such concern. The man also hates being wrong with a passion, and will literally argue forever if told that he is incorrect about something, especially if it falls under his field of expertise. While he prefers to let others take the lead during group expeditions, if everyone flaffs up around him, he will step up and take charge whipping people into shape Pedantic and a bit of an organisation freak, Eiros is a true bookworm whose favourite place to be is wherever he can be surrounded by an onslaught of books. In his mind, books have a life of their own, for each are a piece of it's author's heart, mind, and soul that they have chosen to put into words, and thus he treasures them greatly and hates seeing people misuse or mistreat them. In a sense, he feels this way because of his own lack of memories, so he sees books as clever a record and a small insight to one's life story. He is sometimes uncertain about where he stands due lack of knowledge about his own past, seeing that as having no solid foundation to base himself upon. As so, he covers up this uncertainty by pushing forward and not hesitating with every day decisions. Background *'Birthplace: '''Unknown *'Residence:' La'Hansi Status 'Base Stats' *'Strength:' 2 *'Magic: ' 20 *'Defense: ' 3 *'Resistance: ' 7 *'Speed: ' 8 *'Dexterity: 6 *'''Stamina: 3 *'Intelligence: '''14 'Skills''' Relationships Trivia *Has no memory from anything beyond 3 years ago. *The only clue he has to his past is a pendent bearing the apparent design of a bird to it, which is studded with small orbs (that appear to be Lun'Erco, though uncertain). *No, those glasses aren't just for show. He actually needs them to see distant objects clearly. *Ambidextrous, is born left-hand dominant. *Suffers from moderate haemophilia, and is therefore very wary of sharp objects and being cut. It is also one of the main reasons why he began concentrating on learning healing methods so intensely. *Wears chain-mail under his clothing for protection, uses a small fragment of Lun'Erco he attained during his travels to lighten it. *Has a bunch of compartments/hidden pockets in his clothing and belts in order to store herbs he finds in the wild. *Because he doesn't have much physical strength, he uses wind magic a lot to help lift things. Though sometimes, he just uses it to make things float as a practical joke. *Keeps a journal, which he often pulls out and takes notes in so he doesn't forget things. *Plays the harmonica, but never in front of others. It's for Zwei's ears only, as she seems to love the sound from it. *Still travels often to find clues about his past, (hesitantly) leaving the shop to his assistant. He frequents the Ruins of Gis'Ceni quite a lot, still trying to unearth any form of clues as to why he'd been found there in the first place. *As he had no personal background to base any form of religious beliefs on, more often or not, he tends to find himself in arguments with people about religion as he tries to fit logic behind their beliefs. *Seems to naturally know how to wield a sword and fight with one properly, but since he has no strength to speak of or the stamina to keep up with physical fights, he's disinclined to carry one with him. Category:Characters